Infernal Taverns
The bars of Hell enjoy a special place in the culture there. They are gathering places for those who wish to drink, eat, relax, spend time with their (slightly) friendly fellow demons, plot, and conspire. Many of them reflect a great deal of history; some have changed their names to suit changing political trends in Hell, and others were the settings for important historical events. Notably, after the usurpation of Lucifer by Crowley, many pubs with references to Lucifer's greatness changed their names to better keep up with fashionable politics. However, some pubs, especially those not located in the central districts of Pandemonium, did not change their names, as the proprietors have decided to remain loyal. These establishments generally harbor other Lucifer sympathizers. Some demons have more of an affinity to one of the Seven Deadly Sins than to others, and there are certain pubs which cater to one Vice over the others and are considered Vice-related pubs and have names to reflect that. Other taverns have names which reflect their location or are named after prominent aspects of torture or other professions popular in Hell. Location-Related Names *The Black Swan, Pandemonium, located near Abaddon's Palace in Pandemonium and a reference to the legend that her feathers falling from Heaven created the first black swans. *The Royal Palace, right next to the Royal Palace and a humorous play on the more famous structure next to it. Torture-Related Names *The Turning, Dis, after the general process *The White Sleep, Duke Berith's Holding, after the final point when the human falls asleep *The Scavenger's Daughter, Count Furfur's Holding, after the torture device. *The Crossed Knives, Marquis Orias' Holding. Vice-Related Names *Just The Tip, Pandemonium's Lust bar. Also a strip joint, to nobody's surprise. *The Salted Mirror, Pandemonium, for Vanity demons. *The Complete Banker, Pandemonium, Greed-centric. Professional Names *The Tin Box, Pandemonium, for Crossroads demons and a humorous reference to the boxes used in summoning. *The Silver Scale, 3 locations including Pandemonium, for armor and weapon enchanters. *The Hanging Sword, one in every holding, for soldiers. Historical Names *The Red Oak, Pandemonium, after the place where according to legend Lucifer first met Lilith. *Dean's Knife, Marquis Phenex's Holding and Dis, after Dean's picking up the knife to torture and break the first seal for Hell. *Sam's Cup, King Belial's Holding, a reference to Sam's demon blood addiction. The sign depicts a gold cup of red blood. *The Flying Monk, Pandemonium, after an incident where a demon convinced a monk to jump off a rooftop to prove his faith. Sister pub to a real pub on Earth. *The Green Apple, 14 locations, a reference to the temptation of Adam and Eve. Changed Names *Lucifer's Light to the Faery's Nap, Pandemonium, changed after the takeover of Hell by Crowley and in particular a reference to a story that the Queen of Winter fainted when she discovered how she had been manipulated. *The Morning Star to the Prince's Pen, Pandemonium, a political change and also because this was where Prince Orobas signed over his surrender to Crowley. Lucifer-Centric Names *The Red Robes, an explicit reference to Lucifer's fighting prowess in Heaven. *The Morning Star, 23 locations around Hell. Other Honorary Names *Ruby's Chain, Duke Astaroth's Holding, honoring her manipulation of the Winchesters. Category:Hell Category:Infernal Culture Category:Settings Category:Demons